


Happy Anniversary Love

by KittsFics



Series: Old Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: James come home from a mission early.





	Happy Anniversary Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 18th April 2013 [ here ](https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/post/48300330918/00q-happy-anniversary-love) on tumblr.

A hand brushes my hip and I automatically shift away, focusing on verbally abusing the moron that decided to sleep on stake out and jeopardise the entire seven agent mission. Another touch on my hip, this time accompanied by breath dancing across the back of my neck; I shrug them off, annoyed, and concentrate on my screens.

“Shoo.” Soft laughter from behind me and a light kiss is pressed to the back of my neck. “Go away James.” I pause as what I just said hits me. “James..?” I turn to see my partner, battered and bruised, but very much alive, and more importantly, here.

With a quick gesture for R to take over my coms, I suppose nothing really needs my personal attention after all, I grab James’ (very expensive) jacket and half drag him towards my office.

The moment the door closes behind us I’m pressed against it, dark wood smooth against my back as James buries his face in my neck, arms wrapping round my waist.

“I wasn’t expecting you back for another few days.” He mumbles something unintelligible against my throat in response before lightly nipping it, exactly over the faded bruise he left before his mission. “James, love…”

I gently push him back so I can take a better look at him, lots of cuts but at least they seem to be all shallow, nothing too serious but then again there is an alarming amount of blood. “Medical?”

“They hate me… and I missed you.”

“James.” His lips brush mine in an almost kiss as he presses closer again, hands lazily stroking my hips.

He finally closes the gap between us and I almost sigh with relief against his mouth, two weeks is a long time. My arms rise to slide round his shoulders of their own accord, as his rise to slide under my waistcoat (there was an interdepartmental meeting earlier).

He pulls back after a second, frowning. “That’s my shirt.” I flush and avoid his gaze without quite knowing why; it smells like him and this morning I just put it on without thinking, I usually wear one of his shirts round the house anyway, so it isn’t like it’s a big deal. He runs a hand from my wrist to just below my elbow, where the shirt sleeves been rolled up about six times.

“It looks good on you, would look better on the floor.” Lips brush up my throat again as his hands return to my hips, sliding under the shirt to find my skin and I shiver at his touch. I have to smile; I’ve missed him.

Just as James reaches the corner of my mouth, there’s a sharp knock against my back, making the door shake slightly. “Q, 007.” We both fall silent at M’s voice.

“James, did you go for debriefing?” I breathe in his ear, and get a soft snort in reply; of course not, when did James Bond ever follow the rules? I am impressed however that this has warranted a personal visit from M rather than another dressing down from Bill.

“Bond!”

He steps back reluctantly and lets me straighten my clothes out, while he searches his blazer pocket for something. “James?” I reach up and brush my thumb along his cheek, stubble tickling; I’m rewarded by a gentle smile and a small box pressed into my palm. He’s recently started bringing me back little gifts, sweets and chocolates mainly, but occasionally accessories and once a complex puzzle box it took me nearly a week to get open. I’m still not sure where he finds the time to get these when he’s away working but it’s a cute gesture, as Eve keeps pointing out to her boyfriend.

Before I can open it, James leans forward and rubs our noses together in a habit he’s recently adopted from too much TV in his spare time spent at my flat. “I love you.” Chapped lips press to mine again briefly as another impatient knock echoes round the office and I slip the box into my pocket.

We part reluctantly and James glares daggers at the door but I realise that it’s probably not smart to keep the head of MI6 waiting outside your door, especially if he has all your security details. I raise an eyebrow at my partner as I move to sit behind my desk, gesturing down at myself to ask if I’m presentable. He nods and leans over to steal a final kiss.

“Come in.”

M almost bursts through the doorway, Eve and Bill trailing behind, I absently notice this is the angriest I’ve ever seen him as I focus on the huge pile of paperwork Eve’s carrying and resist the urge to go run away and hide down in weapon testing for a while.

“Bond, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

James puts his best (and well practised) innocent expression on, “Returning equipment to the Quartermaster, Sir.” He produces a few twisted pieces of plastic that could once have been part of his latest gun, or his radio or even the memory stick containing a copy of the Skyfall virus we’ve recently perfected.

“Cheers.” I take them with a sigh, if he carries on like this he’s going to end up with a only toy gun on his next mission, possibly in pink, that shoots bubbles.

“Not that. Why is there a stolen French car in front of the building with seven speeding offences on it from the past couple of hours?”

Eve giggles at James’ charmingly innocent smile, even Bill can’t hide his smile. “Sir?” I raise an eyebrow and get a cheeky grin in response. M glares at us.

“Report to medical immediately, then come to me for debriefing, I want an explanation for your current behaviour.” M sweeps out, still fuming, and as soon as he’s out of sight the other three collapse in laughter, I can’t hide my smile either.

James regains his composure in a couple of minutes as I sort through the remains of his equipment then decide to just bin the lot as I can’t actually tell what it is, or was. “Q, love, I’ll see you back at the flat, yes?” I nod and stand to move round my desk so he can wrap me in his arms again. “Happy anniversary.” He kisses me lightly again as I blink at him in surprise, quickly working it out in my head; it’s exactly one year since we first kissed in that backstreet coffee shop. I hadn’t realised.

“I love you.”

He gives me a stunning smile then follows Bill and Eve out of my office. I reach into my pocket for the box he gave me and carefully open it to reveal silver cuff-links in the shape of Qs. I grin and decide James deserves a present too, since he was the one to remember, maybe even that exploding pen I promised him.


End file.
